Ginevra's Tale
by rubydiamond17
Summary: What could have happened to Ginny and the others after they all finished Hogwarts? would everything have gone as smoothly as expected? This is a story about Ginny Weasley and what happened to her after the war does not correlate with book 7


Chapter 1:Ginevra's job

"Ginevra, Miss, I received some documents this week I thought would be important to discuss, a tall woman with long brown hair and a very pointed nose said, standing at a table with many people dressed in smart wizards robes seated around it, it is about a group that call themselves 'Dark Reunited' . At this, various bored looking men and women around the table sighed or sniggered while the woman who stood stared at a beautiful lady who was sitting at the head of the large table with her head drooped on her hand .

After leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Ginny Weasley started work at the Ministry of Magic alongside her father helping with what ever she could during the second of Dark Wars. After a few years she became the head of a new sector named 'The Unit of the Dismissal of illegal groups and committees' as her ingenuity and skill was soon seen by the Minister of Magic himself. During the first few years of the sector there was a lot of action as these were the last years of the Dark War and after that some remaining Death Eaters thought it their duty to try and start new groups, but ,after these years things started to become very quiet.

"That was reported by Allen Birchwood last month", Ginevra said lazily flicking her hand at an elderly man who was rolling his hazel eyes at the woman who stood.

"Last month we were able to track the so called 'Dark Reunited' in France" , the elderly man said putting on a exaggerated French accent on the name 'France' and looking at Ginevra excitedly. The woman standing slowly began to sit down , she looked defeated.

"Allen what have you and your team found?" , Ginevra asked with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. The elderly man looked at a spot on the polished mahogany table before him.

"erm…well…it seems, Birchwood looked up at the man opposite him who put his head in his hands, it seems that they…relocated". The elderly man finished looking back down at the table.

"RELOCATED , Ginevra shouted ,TO WHERE?

"Erm…we're not sure" Allen finished quietly. This time it was the woman opposite him who was rolling her eyes.

Ginevra stood up suddenly and the group of people at the table looked up, astonished.

"Okay, so you're telling me that YOU, she looked directly at Birchwood and the whole of the room jumped, and the rest of Group Five , she looked at a few individuals at different sides of the large table who dropped their heads with embarrassed expressions on their faces, were able to track down an illegal, potentially dangerous committee at the beginning of last month and then, you lost them.

"Erm.." Birchwood started slowly with his head bowed

"I guess that's a yes" Ginevra said looking at Birchwood with a look of anger, her hand was resting on the top of her seat. The workers at the table looked at Ginevra, waiting for her to shout at them like she had done at every other meeting that year. Instead she sat down slowly and put each of her index fingers on her temples.

"I don't think I have to say how disappointed I am with the work that has been carried out this year , simply because I have done many times before", Ginevra looked up at the small clock that was placed at the far left of the room.

"Well if there is nothing else I think-

"-Er hum". Someone coughed on the left hand side of the tired red haired woman.

"Yes Christian,Ginevra said, her eyes did not look in this persons direction.

Christian was young with a perfectly curled head of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked in Ginevra's direction

"Just wanted to remind all workers that a post Hogwarts student will be staying with us for their work experience for a month. They will be coming tomorrow ,I'm sure most of you should know" He announced confidently. Although he was addressing the whole meeting he remained looking at Ginevra.

"Okay, thank you Christian , Ginevra said looking at her finger nails ,you're all free to leave". Before she had said her last word the various witches and wizards at the table were out of the door. Ginevra sighed and began to pack away the books and documents on the table into a suitcase in the corner of the large conference room she was in.

Ginny jumped when she heard a cough behind her, she turned around and found herself face to face with Christian. She walked back almost tripping over her suitcase.

"Goodness, Christian I said you could leave". Ginny said looking quite annoyed.

"Oh, I know Miss Weasley" Christian did a slight bow

"Christian I'm only your boss at work. You're not a house elf, no need to bow" Ginny said as she looked at the young man

"Sorry Miss, I just wondered whether you received the letter I sent you last week and I …well…I-" Ginny interrupted him.

"-Christian I received your letter" Ginny stated with a hand on her hip. Christian blushed a brilliant red.

"You did, oh ,I was wondering if you will erm-

"-Go to your nineteenth birthday party? Ginevra finished for him"

"erm…yeah", he replied quietly looking at his highly polished black shoes.

Ginny was not intending to go to a birthday party especially not Christian's but it would have broken his heart if she had told him that.

"Christian, your party is on Saturday , right?", Christian nodded , still looking at his feet as they shuffled nervously, well it's only Tuesday and I've been busy so I'll have to make my mind up first and then tell you, soon okay?" Ginny looked at Christian with a sympathetic smile. Although she hadn't turned him down she knew Christian was clever and was sure he knew what she meant. He walked towards the door slowly. Ginny called Christian back and he turned suddenly:

"Yes Miss ", he replied in a quiet voice, Ginny smiled.

"Look, I haven't been to a party in a long time, for now I'm quite sure I will come ". She smiled, Christian smiled back broadly and walked out of the room humming happily. Ginny continued to smile as she went back to packing her suitcase.


End file.
